


Forbidden Fantasies

by khudgens91



Series: Forbidden Fantasies [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dominance, Dress Up, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to return the favor and decides to grant one of Ba'al's own fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt roleplay.

When Sam woke the next morning, Baal was gone. The large bed felt empty and cold without him. Stretching, Sam grimaced slightly, feeling the ache from the previous night's activities. It had been worth it though; so much better than her fantasies.

She wanted to do something for Baal in return, but what? Getting out of bed, Sam padded to the bathroom. She needed a shower. Hopefully the warm water would sooth her sore muscles as well as wash away the overwhelming smell of sex that still clung to her.

Once in the shower, Sam was surprised to see an identical set of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash to the ones she had in her own bathroom back on Earth. Apparently Baal had been snooping around her house. She wasn't sure whether to be annoyed by the invasion of privacy or touched at the considerate gesture.

Further inspection of his quarters after she was clean proved he had also provided her with a toothbrush and various other bathroom essentials. However, the clothes she had worn last night were mysteriously missing. There was a closest on the opposite side of the room from the bed, which she found filled with a whole host of completely impractical dresses. They were all of the finest material, but clearly only for Baal's personal enjoyment. Sam sorted through them until she found the most modest of the lot, rolling her eyes as she slipped into the ridiculous get up.

The dress was a gorgeous gold color, not quite as gaudy as most Goa'uld fashion wear. It fell past her ankles, just barely brushing against the floor as she walked. He didn't provide her with any underwear, which somehow didn't surprise her in the least. The dress was a halter top with a cut so low that she felt like more of her breasts were exposed than covered. Slits ran up both sides almost to her hips. But the most devastating part of the dress was the back. Or lack there of. Her entire back was left bare, the material of the dress just barely covering her ass.

It was pretty clear how Baal saw her. But this wanton exploitation of her body contrasted sharply with the emotion she'd heard in his voice last night before he came and the tenderness he'd shown her as he held her after. Baal was a walking contradiction. Sam knew that she was starting to fall for him and she was beginning to suspect that he felt the same. The realization probably scared him even more than it did her. So he was hiding it behind his usual lewd gestures, innuendos, and lots of sex.

She searched for a pair of shoes, but scoffed at the ridiculously high heels he had provided. Maybe she should play along with his fantasy, after all he had her's. She knew he wanted her as his queen, but she always brushed it off. Maybe there was more behind it than just his personal fuck toy. Could she be Baal's queen?

She was getting ahead of herself. Shaking those thoughts from her head, Sam relented and strapped the torturous heels to her feet. She felt ridiculous. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, Sam gaped at her reflection. She certainly looked like a queen. An idea struck her and she smiled ruthlessly.

Going back into the bathroom, she hunted until she found a collection of make--up. She painted her eyes a smokey color, lending an air of harshness to her. Her lips were a dark, blood red. When she was satisfied with her appearance she straightened her spine and pushed aside her inhibitions. If Baal wanted her to be his queen, then she would be his queen. Even if it was just for the day.  
**********************************************************************************************  
Baal was in his throne room, going over a set of plans with his Prime and a handful of Jafa. They were surveying a nearby planet that had recently been visited by an Ori prior. He was vaguely aware of the click clacking that was growing rapidly louder. His interests were finally peaked when he heard Sam's voice drifting past the closed doors.

"I wish to see Lord Baal," Sam said confidently.

"Lord Baal is not taking visitors," the Jafa guarding the door told her calmly.

"I am not a visitor," Sam snapped. "I am your queen and you will let me pass! Or I will tell Lord Baal just how insolent you've been and he will have your head."

Baal was startled by her outburst, but found himself smiling in anticipation. What was she playing at? He was looking forward to finding out.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but-" the Jafa went on, but was cut off.

A loud smack resounded and Baal knew she had hit him. The devilish woman. Baal could just imagine the stubborn set of her jaw, the hard glint in her eye, and the straight spine that would raise her to her full height. She was so hot when she was angry.

"You will let me in _now_ ," Sam hissed.

The door hissed open and in walked Samantha Carter. Baal's jaw nearly dropped open. She looked every bit his queen.

"Leave us," she snapped at his assembly of Jafa.

They all gaped at her, some in disbelief and others in lustful awe. A few of them were glancing at him, not sure if they should do as she said.

"You heard her, leave us!" Baal barked, sending them all scrambling.

When they were alone, Sam approached him slowly. Her hips swayed hypnotically and a smug smile curled her lips.

"My queen," Baal said softly, bowing his head in her direction.

Her smile broadened and his heart skipped a beat. This woman would be the death of him, he was sure of it, and that was saying something considering he was practically immoral. He had always wanted her, from the very first time he'd seen her, but he never expected to truly fall for her.

"You've been very naughty," Sam whispered, leaning in to give him a quick kiss, nibbling at his lips before pulling back.

"I haven't the slightest idea to what you're referring," Baal informed her.

"Last night," Sam said, toying with the front of his robe. "You added another clone into the mix without my permission."

"You didn't complain at the time," he said smoothly. "In fact, I believe you quite enjoyed yourself."

"That isn't the point," Sam snapped, slapping his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, my queen," he said softly. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Better," she cooed before extracting herself from his arms.

Sam ambled around the room, trailing the tips of her fingers over the large table, the backs of chairs, and the stack of paper strew about the gold surface. She made her way to his throne, gracefully taking a seat. She looked absolutely regal.

"Come here, Baal," Sam instructed coolly.

He obeyed, but took his time. She scowled at his slow approach, but didn't say anything. He was curious just how far she would take this little game. In his fantasies she was ruthless, but would the reality be just as good? Baal was used to being in charge, yet he secretly yearned for Samantha to take control and dominate him. He had no doubt that she had it in her, the question was would she be willing to let it out.

"Kneel," she commanded once he was close enough.

She held his eye for several long moments, daring him to defy her. He half wanted to, just to see what she'd do, but decided not to push her too far too fast. Instead, he sunk to his knees before her.

"What can I do to make it up to you, my queen?" He asked again, giving her a lecherous smile.

"You can start by using that clever tongue of your's for more than just apologetic words."

Sam slid to the edge of the throne, hiking her dress up to reveal her already glistening sex. She gave him a look that said 'get started' and Baal didn't hesitate. How many times had he imagined doing this to her here?

His hands ran up her thighs, spreading her legs even further. The smell of her arousal made his mouth water and his cock harden. He licked a slow line up the length of her, making Sam moan softly.

He knew Sam's body well enough by now to know exactly how to get her off. Just as she began to tremble, Sam's hand cupped the back of his neck and shoved his face further against her wet center. Her hips were rocking against him, she was close. One final thrust of his tongue and she was coming. Baal continued to work her, albeit more gently, until the last of the spasms had subsided. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him.

"I didn't say you could stop," Sam told him with sternly.

"Yes, my queen."

Baal was happy to please her, wanted to please her. At the end of the second orgasm, Sam let him go. He stood, stretching his legs after kneeling on the ship's cold floor for too long. Sam remained where she was, still recovering. Staring at her, Baal couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she was.

Sam was slumped in the throne, dress still rucked up leaving her bare pink folds on display for him. A flush ran from her cheeks down her chest, which was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her nipples stood out against the thin fabric, just begging to be sucked.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Mmm," Sam hummed. "Shall we kiss and make up."

Baal chuckled. Taking her hands, he pulled her out of the throne and against his chest. She melted into him, smiling serenely at him. The kiss was slow and languid, yet full of passion. He knew she'd be able to taste herself on his lips, but she didn't seem to mind. Quite the opposite really. Sam licked the excess wetness from his chin and cheeks before kissing him softly on the lips again. When he opened his eyes to look at her, she was giving him a mischievous smile.

She didn't say anything, simply turned them so that his back was to the throne and they were slowly walking towards it. He felt the backs of his knees hit the golden chair and then Sam was pushing him down to sit in it. She looked down on him fondly, petting his hair like she would a favorite pet.

In a graceful, fluid move she sunk to her knees, mirroring the position they had just been in. Her hands roamed under his shirt, feeling across his firm abs and chest. She pinched a nipple and Baal jumped, making her smirk.

"Take this off."

Baal tugged off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor beside the throne. Sam's hands were already working at his pants. Lifting his hips slightly, he helped her pull them down his legs until he sat naked before her. He was achingly hard, cock straining towards her. He sighed when Sam finally wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke gently. It wasn't near enough stimulation, but it was better than nothing.

His eyes were closed so he didn't know what she was doing until he felt the heat of her mouth around him. Baal moaned, hand tangling in her hair as her head bobbed over him. Her tongue massaged the underside of his cock and she nibbled lightly at the tip. They had learned quickly what the other liked and Sam was employing every trick. He could feel his balls begin to tighten, but he didn't want it to end this way.

"I want to be inside you," he choked out.

Sam pulled off him, but instead of straddling his lap she slapped his thigh.

"You'll take what I give you and enjoy it," Sam snapped at him.

Apparently they hadn't gone back to Sam and Baal, she was still his queen. The reprimand only turned him on more.

Her mouth didn't return to him, much to his disappointment. She stroked him lazily, letting him cool down, but watching him closely the whole time. She looked more than a little smug.

"I'm curious, Baal," Sam said conversationally. "Do you think you've earned the privilege of being inside me?"

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it, my queen."

"That wasn't my question," she responded, squeezing his erection just a little too tightly.

"I have done everything you have asked of me. But you must be the final judge, my queen."

Sam considered that answer, her head tipped to one side as she studied him. He tried to hold her gaze, but a particular twist of her wrist made his eyes close in pleasure. He felt her tongue drag a torturous line from the base of his cock all the way to the tip. Her lips pressed a soft kiss to the head and then she was gone, all contact vanishing. When he opened his eyes, she was on her feet again. She had apparently been waiting for him to look at her because as soon as he did she pulled her dress over her head to stand before him naked.

"I'm feeling generous," she told him before moving to straddle his lap.

The look in her eye said she was as desperate as him rather than just generous as she'd claimed. But Baal wasn't going to point that out. He didn't care why she was doing it, only that she was hot and wet and sliding down onto him.

"Don't move," she whispered in his ear, biting and tugging at the lobe.

It took every ounce of will power he had not to thrust up into her or lean down to capture a nipple between his teeth or something, anything. His back was ramrod straight, each of his arms resting on the arms of the throne, and his feet firmly planted on the ground. It was how he usually sat in his throne, except for the way his hands were gripping the arms...and there was a gloriously naked Sam grinding down on his cock.

Her hands were on his shoulders as her hips rotated and snapped in tantalizing little movements. She didn't pull up, just sat there moving her pelvis and biting her lip. She was teasing him, but he could tell she was having trouble restraining herself. After what felt like an eternity, Sam rose up until only the tip of his cock remained inside her and then pushed back down with a muted moan. She did it again, moving a little harder on the down stroke. He could feel himself trembling with the suppressed need to touch her, to move, to thrust.

"You're being so good," Sam cooed.

The next time she lifted off him, she squeezed her internal muscles so that her pussy pulled at him as she rose up. Baal growled, his self control beginning to slip. Sam hovered above him for a few seconds and then slammed down on to him, hard. They both moaned.

He could feel her stiff nipples rubbing against his bare chest as she moved over him. Her breath was ragged in his ear. The little moans she was making were driving him crazy.

"Do you want to touch me?"

"Yes," Baal whispered hoarsely.

"You don't like not being in control, do you?"

"No," Baal growled.

"You want to fuck me?"

"Yes!" Baal snapped, his frustration coming out as anger.

Sam stopped her movements, sitting perfectly still in his lap. She stared into his eyes for a few seconds before leaning in to give him a hungry kiss. Their tongues battled it out for several long minutes, leaving them both breathless and even more wound up.

"Do it," Sam whispered in his ear, her voice low and husky.

Baal didn't need any more of an invitation. His symbiote provided him with a modicum of extra strength than the average man, which he used to lift them both out of the chair and onto the floor. He was careful not to injure her, but rough enough for her to grunt as they hit the floor.

"Easy tiger," Sam laughed, but it quickly turned into a moan as he began to thrust into her.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, crossing them behind his back and pulling him down more firmly on top of her. Her hips tilted up to meet his thrusts, picking up a rhythm with him. Baal pulled away from her just enough to bend his head and capture a nipple. He'd wanted to suck on those stiff little peaks since she climbed onto his lap. Now he worried the sensitive bud with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. Sam arched against him, pushing her chest up and out to meet his greedy lips.

"Oh _god_ ," Sam rasped when his thumb pressed against her clit.

She ground her hips down on his thumb, bucking against him as he continued to move inside her. He kissed across one freckled shoulder and up her neck. He couldn't get enough of her.

"Come for me, _my queen_ ," Baal whispered in her ear.

Sam shivered and then cried out as she came. He followed quickly behind her, spilling himself into her still convulsing body.

Reluctantly, he rolled off her, not wanting to crush her. The tile of the ship's floor was too cold against his sweaty back and Baal shivered. Before he could voice a compliant Sam was pressed against his side, head pillowed on his chest. They were both still breathing hard and he knew she'd be able to hear his heart pounding.

"I have to admit," Sam said, a smile clear in her voice. "I do enjoy being your queen."

Baal grinned.

"We could make it a more permanent title."

Sam didn't say anything for awhile and he assumed she was composing her thoughts. Samantha Carter meant a great deal to him and he hoped she would take his offer more seriously than she had in the past.

"I like having you around, Sam," he confessed, kissing the top of her head.

"You can't draw me in just to push me away again. If you want more out of this, you have to mean it."

"I do," Baal assured, tightening his arms around her.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," Sam whispered, so quiet he almost missed it.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too."

Sam lifted her head to look at him, searching his eyes for any hint of a lie. He held her gaze, trying to convey the sincerity of his words.

"Then I shall be your queen!" Sam announced with a broad grin and a giggle. "On a trial basis, of course."

"Of course," Baal agreed in mock seriousness.

Sam squealed as he shifted her to straddle his hips so that he could sit up and kiss her passionately. She responded to him easily, melting into him. He had always known he'd make her his queen some day, he just never expected to love her.


End file.
